


情理之中

by guazijun



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 带球儿PLAY
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazijun/pseuds/guazijun
Summary: *V酱带球儿！带球儿！球儿！*胡诌的恶魔生理学





	情理之中

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情跑多了就想开车【。】  
> 我就……放飞下自我_(:з」∠)_

纯血恶魔可以自己孕育后代，不论性别，而身为半魔的维吉尔则幸又或是不幸的继承了这一点。那么，当维吉尔将自己一刀劈开，连记忆里刺痛灵魂的恶梦都被完美剔除后，他“孕育”的特性被分到哪里去了呢？  
V从没思考过那个问题，体内空空如也的魔力让他理所当然的认为自己已经成为了人类，哪怕人类的肉体并不需要魔力维持，也不会以破碎的方式消亡。直到某天他突然被胃里翻涌而起的冲动逼着冲到厕所吐得天昏地暗的时候，他才恍然惊觉，既然维吉尔想抛弃一切与力量无关的东西，又怎么会保留这个部分。  
之后回忆起来，每次他感觉自己被灌了一肚子但事后却清理不出多少东西时，并不是射的太深所以流不出来，而是精液被射进了他的生殖腔里。这不能怪他后知后觉，尼禄进来的时候他连灵魂都快被顶飞出去了，他被操的连自己在哪都不知道，又怎么能精准的分辨出是哪里被插入的刺激让他尖叫到失声。  
当他疯狂的吐了两个多月，把自己的身体和尼禄的精神都折磨的几近虚脱后，最初的强烈反应终于被他熬了过去。但在那之后，腹腔里的生命转而用体积和重量彰显自己存在，又给他带来了愈演愈烈的新麻烦。  
自从胎儿的尺寸的超过某个界限，对V而言就连走路都成了一件困难的事。敏感的前列腺被持续不断的压迫着，轻微却连绵不断的快感让他双腿发软，不停收缩的后穴永远湿漉漉的，溢出来的淫液把股间浸的湿滑。  
V抓着桌边呜咽，他只是想起来拿杯水，却让自己陷入了动弹不得的窘境。似乎是身体的活动唤醒了沉睡的胎儿，刚才还安安静静的孩子突然变得活泼，在他的肚子里翻滚着，轻一下重一下没有规律的挤压着周围的器官。酸胀感和酥麻感在尾椎附近肆意流窜，又沿着脊柱向全身蔓延。V皱着眉毛双眼紧闭，昂起头张开嘴喘息，殷红的舌尖无意识的探出唇边。细碎的哼鸣随着喉结的滚动溢出，他大汗淋漓，全身的肌肉僵硬到发痛，颤抖的双腿已经无法支撑身体，他用手指死命扣住桌子才没把自己摔到地上去。  
V不敢乱动，他的身体已经到了即将失控的临界点，任意一丝力气的移动都能绷断拉紧的钢弦，到时候他可能连倒下的姿势都无法控制，更别提护好自己脆弱的肚子。  
过于年幼的孩子不知道体谅孕育者的辛苦，依旧不知轻重的挤压着敏感的腺体。V夹紧双腿无意识的扭动着腰胯，一小股透明的液体在他的大腿上淌成光亮的细线。这感觉太过折磨，体内的快感已经积累的超过了界限，但却始终无法触及最后的释放。胎儿不断地推挤着腹膜和肠道，内脏被搅动的感觉让他为快感颤抖的同时流着冷汗倒抽凉气，他被上下拉扯着最终卡在了个进退不能的尴尬位置，只能难耐的呜咽着喘息着，祈祷那个小家伙能快点安静下来。  
但事与愿违的，活泼的胎儿不但没有停下的意向，反而在一个转身后精准的踢上了受尽折磨的前列腺。  
V的眼前瞬间一片漆黑，他听见了自己的惨叫，在意识彻底断片前，他只来得及用最后的力气让自己跌坐向旁边的椅子。  
“嗯……！”  
他成功的让自己的臀部落上了椅子，但没有丝毫制动，完全被重力拉扯着跌坐在硬物上的感觉并不好受。冲击的余韵在被空虚绞痛的肠壁间来回碰撞，V的视界从漆黑转成了莹白，细直的长腿在半空中绷直，一连串破碎的咕噜声从喉咙深处挤了出来。V哆嗦着，在持续时间长的过分的干性高潮中瘫软，而他胯下半硬的器官则在这个过程中完全充血，硬邦邦的贴上了他圆鼓的小腹。  
“哈啊、安静——安静一点……”V抚摸着自己的腹部试图安抚里面的躁动，但完全没有效果。又一次撞击让他瞬间蜷紧身体，小腿收拢脚后跟咚的撞上椅子腿，紧接着又伸直绷紧。他攥着扶手的手指用力到关节泛白，体内悬在半空抓不到落点的刺激让他无所适从，只能蜷起脚趾无助的蹬踹着地板。  
“真是的……嗯……真不愧是那个孩子的孩子，哈。”  
V皱着眉头勾起半边嘴角，随即睁大眼睛惊讶于自己还有余裕苦笑。  
说起来，尼禄是维吉尔的子嗣而自己是维吉尔的半身，而尼禄和他的后代却是这个样子。先不提这里面混乱的伦理关系，V觉得自己真的该抽时候好好思考一下，尼禄的身上到底产生了什么变异，能让完全不同于他父亲的特质体现的如此强烈。  
不知过了多久，胎儿终于安分了下来，但身体被唤醒的欲望却没有一起沉寂下去。V的双腿无意识的向两边打开，如同在邀请谁来填满这个饥渴身体一样，露出湿淋淋的股缝。他一只手攥着椅子一只手撑着桌边，腰像是在渴求什么一样向上绷起将臀部带离椅面，又马上因为肚子里的重量和快速流散力气跌落回去。轻微的碰撞引起震颤，逼得他又一次绷紧腰身，然后如此循环往复，就好像在用一个奇妙的方式操他自己。  
他的前面和后面都在渴求抚慰，但他根本分不出手来，最终竟在既没有碰触前面也没有进入后面的情况下达到了高潮。喷出的精液糊在肚皮和衣服上，黏糊糊的，V没有精力去管他。单薄的身体软软的挂在椅子的扶手上，他把额头埋进臂弯，在高潮的余韵里小声啜泣。  
怀孕是意料之外的突发情况，而继续孕育这个生命则是V自己的决定。但在最近，他开始越来越想给自己的肚子来上一刀。尼禄不可能无时无刻的守在他身边，那个孩子也有需要他去完成的事情，但这样的状况如果再来几次，V觉得自己真的会精神失常。  
高潮带来的热度褪去后，寒冷开始侵袭他的身体，他刚才出的汗足够把自己洗一遍，现在和被打湿的衣服一起冷冰冰的贴在皮肤上。放任不管必然会感冒，那可不是有趣是事情。  
细碎的黑色从纹身上浮起，飘在空中努力想要聚拢成形，最终却只是重新附着回了V的皮肤。随着怀孕进程的加深，V体内魔力的流动越来越混乱，他已经很久没能成功召唤出自己的使魔了。失去了自我保护的唯一的剑，对V来说这比只能整天躺在床上在难耐的欲望中喘息还要糟糕。但他得先把心中悲哀的无力感放在一边，现在需要的考虑的是，如果没有外力的帮助，他要怎么把自己弄回床上。  
椅子和床之间的距离并不远，对V来说却是近在咫尺的长征。V让大脑对身体下达“站起来”的指令，但没有一个器官听他的指挥，他连“站起”这个动作都没有，直接从椅子滑到了地上。  
V在心底小声咋舌，不明白这怎么能比走过逆卡巴拉树上最后的那段路程还要艰难——……又或者，如果当初没有尼禄的话，自己也不过是像这样在泥泞中徒劳的挣扎直至消亡？  
一阵莫名其妙的的酸涩在心尖泛开，V摇摇头将他们甩走，艰难的抽出一丝魔力把放在床边的手杖召唤到手中。  
Come on。  
他对自己说。

 

“V？”  
他听见了熟悉的声音，感受到了熟悉的温度。  
V迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，看到了小男朋友担心的目光。  
“你出了好多汗。”尼禄蹲在床边，用手指拨开泛着潮气的黑发。  
“唔……”V半张脸缩在被子里，声音含混的回应。把自己拖回床上这个大工程让他几近虚脱，倒在床上后他拉过被子把自己卷起来，然后就昏睡了过去。他不知道时间过去了多久，也不知道尼禄是什么时候回来的，青年的存在给房间里的空气染上了奇妙的柔软感，这种感觉让V莫名的舒适。  
“晚点再睡，快吃饭了。”尼禄把V扶起来，他不知道自己不在的时候发生了什么，只觉得今天的恋人好像特别疲惫，“要洗个澡么？”他发现V连睡衣都是湿的。  
“尼禄。”  
而尼禄得到的回应是一声呼唤。  
黑发诗人抬起双臂环上尼禄的肩膀，一只手压着银灰色的后脑勺主动吻了上去。尼禄下意识的抱住消瘦的身体回吻，然后很快在细碎的碰触和磨蹭中理解了对方状态。  
“看起来他让你很辛苦。”尼禄掀起V的睡衣，毫不意外的看到了小腹上斑斑点点的精痕，他知道恋人现在面临的麻烦，但估计想象不到这一次V被弄得有多惨。  
“你不在更让我辛苦。”  
“我得赚钱养家？”在这个世界上大概没有什么能战胜但丁和维吉尔，但若要处理发生在城市里事件，有时候自己那些机械手的能力可以避免很多麻烦。  
“交给维吉尔，他欠你十八年的抚养费。”  
“某种意义上也是你欠的，Dad。”尼禄轻笑出声，“所以他又怎么折腾你了？”  
从尼禄口中吐出的某个称呼让V的肩膀抖了一下，他抿紧嘴唇看向旁边，没有回答对方的问题。他并不打算和尼禄解释之前发生过什么，他被自己肚子里的孩子操射了，这实在有点丢人。但他的身体还记得自己并未得到抚慰，因疲惫而暂时偃旗息鼓的欲望的余烬在嗅到恋人的气息后迅速复燃，V的小腿勾上尼禄的膝弯，他在催促他快一点进入状态。  
“好的、好的。”尼禄拉起V的手指亲吻，嘴角抑制不住的上扬。他喜欢看他的恋人渴求他的样子，但拖得太久V可是会因为焦躁而咬人的。  
尼禄抱着V坐到床中央，快速解决了碍事的衣服。他曾经想过怀孕能不能让恋人消瘦过头的身体丰满起来，但事实是即便进食量有所增加，纤细的肢体依旧纤细，只有曾经平坦的腹部被他们的孩子撑的圆鼓，连纹身的线条被被一并撑开。对孕育新生命的躯体产生欲念好像有点糟糕，但尼禄并不认为自己性癖清奇——什么样子的V他都想要拥抱。更何况他连自己的爱人是自己父亲的人性面的坎都迈过去了，又怎么会在意这些。  
他侧头亲吻怎么都圆润不起来的消瘦脸颊，双手在胯骨附近摸了两圈，感到对方已经做好了准备就快速的直奔主题，将手指没入那隐秘的入口里。  
“唔……”  
V睫毛颤抖，把额头埋进男孩的颈窝喘息，不自觉的收缩着臀肌想要更多的吞下对方的温度。孕期的后穴始终保持着类似于被操到深熟的状态，不用做太多的放松和扩张，只要摸几下就能进入状态，打开入口分泌出大量爱液，颤抖着邀请对方填满自己永无止境的空虚。  
尼禄只是将前端顶上褶皱，内里的饥渴的软肉就开始疯狂的收缩，几乎直接把V抛上了一个小小的高峰。怀里的人剧烈的颤抖着，用比他还要低沉的声音呻吟，张开嘴咬住他肩膀上的皮肉碾磨，似是不满仅止于此的碰触，在催促他快点继续。疼痛让恶魔的血脉开始亢奋，尼禄舔了舔嘴唇，用前端浅浅的抽插几次，确认恋人的入口已经完全为他打开之后，就攥住对方的胯骨直接顶进了深处。  
“啊————……”  
呻吟尾音断在了V的喉咙里，他的头从男孩的肩膀滑开，身体无力的向后仰去，墨绿瞳孔中的焦点散开，他直接高潮了。尼禄托住V腰，避免绷紧后又瞬间脱力的身体直接砸回床上，他小心的把他放到床垫上，抚摸着腰侧痉挛的肌肉。  
“你还好么？”  
“嗯、嗯……”  
回应他的不知道是呻吟还是肯定。尼禄决定当这是肯定。  
他掐住小巧的胯骨开始缓慢的动作，仰躺的姿势使胎儿重量压在肠腔上，让V的里面在湿软到极致的同时又紧的超乎想象。尼禄被对方的身体挤压吸吮的舒服到了极点，喉咙里不自觉的滚出粗重的咆哮。而V，额外的重量让他的穴肉紧贴在炙热的凶器上被推拉碾磨，他甚至能感到肠壁的褶皱正被如何抻开，体内最敏感的地方正被来自两个方向力量蹂躏，这让本该进入不应期的身体快速恢复了敏感。  
V一声接一声的呻吟，过量的刺激让他放弃了忍耐声音，他抓过枕头盖在脸上，试图闷住声音让自己听起来不那么放浪。  
“你会把自己憋死了。”  
尼禄坏心眼的抢走了枕头。他喜欢听V的声音，低沉顺滑又富有磁性，好像一件可以放入交响乐队的乐器，而自己是唯一知道演奏方式的那个人。他捏着柔软的臀肉顶入深处，将顶端抵着末端的粘膜磨蹭。  
V的声音瞬间高亢了起来，他攥着床单扭动身体想要逃离，但尼禄的力气太大了，他甚至被拉着吞入了更多。  
“别、……别！”V挣扎着，他知道尼禄想要做什么，而那个念头让他感到恐慌，那几乎是每一次失控的开始，而他现在的身体根本承受不了那么多。  
“……好吧。”  
尼禄在直乙交界处的粘膜上又磨蹭了一会，然后在V诧异的眼神中退到了稍浅的地方。尼禄知道V其实喜欢被操进乙状结肠的感觉，那能让他的恋人直接进入迷失自我的疯狂，尖叫着哭泣着嘶哑着声音叫喊他的名字，又硬的发痛扭动着腰身翘起屁股索取更多，他甚至把他操失禁过好几回，而事后V居然连发生了什么都记不起来。但是疯狂会传染，在欲望的漩涡中没人能保持理智，尼禄害怕失控的自己会把身下的人操到流产。  
“等他从这里出来。”尼禄戳了戳V的肚皮，然后伸手抚摸他的脸颊，“咱们再继续这个。”  
“尼禄……”欣慰和一点点不该出现失望同盈溢在胸口，V亲吻男孩的掌心，摸索着扣上对方的手指，闭上眼睛将自己的身体完全交了出去。  
尼禄重新开始动作，他握住V已经射过一次的性器熟练的揉搓撸动，同时以一个对他们而言十分和缓的速度进出着柔软的肉穴。  
“哈、啊……啊……”  
V随着尼禄的动作小声的叫着，堆叠起来的快感逐渐将他的意识推进了迷蒙之中。他想要接吻。他的腰足够柔韧，在过去他只需弯折起身体就能够到对方的嘴唇，但孕育让他的身体变得笨重，原本随意的动作又变得格外艰难。V试着抬起身体，可连发梢都没离开枕头就又跌了回去。伸出唇边的舌尖无所适从停在半空，微张的嘴唇找不到亲吻的对象，最终只能委屈的将自己咬出齿痕。  
就在这时身体里硬物退了出去，V还没来得及发出疑问，就被掐着腰摆成了趴跪的姿势。尼禄拉过枕头垫在V的下面让他的肚子不至于悬空，然后重新进入。他俯身将消瘦的身体拥入怀里，一路亲吻着向上，在凸起的蝴蝶骨和纤长的脖颈上留下自己的齿痕，然后掰过V的下颌吻住他柔软的双唇。  
“尼禄……尼禄、啊……”  
V在唇齿纠缠的间隙呼唤恋人的名字，而他得到回应是从唇角传来的舔舐，尼禄的某些习惯就像小狗一样。  
转换姿势后压在肠腔上的重量随之消失，这让抽插的过程少了一些压迫感，同时也让进入变得更加流畅。尼禄在深处的肠壁上找到了一处充血发硬的地方，他轻轻磨蹭那里，V的姿势瞬间垮塌，呻吟几乎变成了抽噎。现在他知道这是V生殖腔的入口，但这里的位置和直乙交界的地方太过接近，在过去他操进去过好几次却没能意识到自己进入了不同的地方。这里曾经为他而打开，里面脆弱的粘膜是V身上最敏感的地方，能轻易让他爽到昏厥。现在那里因为孕育着生命而紧紧闭合，但仅仅摩擦入口带来的刺激就足以让V失去所有的余裕。  
“更多……、深……啊啊……”  
一些泪水溢出了V的眼眶，巨物撑满肠腔的满涨感和肉壁被推碾摩擦的酸麻感足够舒适，但却始终离满足差了一线。后穴颤抖着收缩，更紧的缠上火热的肉刃，随之而来的快感足够让V喘息出声，但又和他渴求的有些不同。V主动将臀部向后送去试图得到更多，却因此让最深处的粘膜被狠狠顶撞而尖叫着哭出声来，他不知道自己还能怎么办，只能用带着哭腔的声向他的恋人求助。  
“嘶——”泪雾朦胧的深绿瞳孔让尼禄小腹发紧，他深吸了几口气才能用正常的声音说话，“……来换个姿势。”  
尼禄在V的屁股上拍了一巴掌，他知道对方需要什么，但对方肚子里的生命让他必须谨慎动作，他们需要一个对胎儿影响最小的姿势来完成这场性爱。  
V顺着尼禄的指引侧身躺下，他一只手拉过枕头抱紧，另一只手搬住自己的膝盖将大腿拉开，最大限度的露出被操开的入口。他的大半张脸都陷在枕头里，只能透过发丝的间隙窥视尼禄的动作，他看到对方凑了过来，覆着枪茧的手指抚上大腿柔软的内侧，那里的肌肉随之颤动了一下。V小心翼翼的吞咽着口水，紧张又期待。年轻人的温柔并不能覆盖被本能驱使的性交活动，这让他已经习惯了有点粗暴的激烈交合，虽然温柔细腻的触碰也很舒服，但他现在渴望能得到一些强烈的贯穿。  
尼禄亲吻了下V的膝盖作为预示，然后在进入的瞬间开始了猛烈的冲撞。  
V睁大眼睛无声的尖叫，他被顶的喘不上气来，所有呻吟和呜咽都被卡在了喉咙之中。身体的内部被激烈的碾磨着，剧烈的快感和微量的疼痛混杂在一起淹没四肢百骸，这才是他熟悉并且渴望的节奏，V有些悲哀的承认自己或许已经被尼禄操出了受虐倾向。  
“啊——！”  
一发极重的进入撞出了V卡在喉咙里的呻吟，他终于找回了自己的声音，开始无法抑制的叫喊出声。  
受到刺激的后穴分泌出大量润滑，随着进入和抽出涌出体外，给撞击的瞬间增加了响亮而淫靡的水声。如果尼禄现在拔出去，淫液喷出的样子大概和失禁或女子的潮吹差不了多少。  
推开肉壁的纠缠撞进滚烫的热液中的感觉妙不可言，尼禄抓着V的大腿将他的胯骨拉离了被褥，又快又狠的撞击让对方连呻吟都是破碎的。V似乎有些受不了，深绿瞳孔中理智的光芒已经彻底涣散，他的叫喊中混杂进了真正的哭泣，间或夹杂着一些咳嗽。尼禄稍微放缓了速度，这让V终于得以喘息。黑色的发丝凌乱的贴在被各种液体打湿的脸上，V抱着枕头把脸埋进去，颤抖的声音发出蚊嘤般的哼鸣。  
但就在这时，一阵熟悉的躁动从体内传来，让V瞬间脊背僵硬。他们的孩子被父母间过于激烈的交流搅扰了睡眠，醒过来开始更甚于之前的在V肚子里折腾。V的身体不自觉的对体内传来的刺激给出了反应，而偏偏尼禄把这些颤抖和缩紧当成了邀请，重新加快了节奏。  
V连一个“不”字都喊不出来。两面夹击的过量快感远远超出了他的承受能力，他的声音被夺去理智被碾碎，眼前的画面开始抽离成零散的色块，交错着闪过纯黑或纯白。  
他连自己什么时候达到的高潮都不知道，等他的意识终于回归躯体，他发现自己被年轻人抱在怀里已经不知道哭了多久。

 

尼禄在射精后从V的身体里退了出来，一大股被搅到起泡的淫液随之从无法合拢的穴口涌出，将他们身下的布料打的湿透。尼禄伸手摸了摸，然后认命的确认了今天连褥子都要更换的事实。  
他在V身后躺下，将恋人依旧颤抖不断的身体揽入怀里，亲吻汗湿的黑发，用尖尖的犬牙在对方后颈上留下几个红痕。V似乎没有注意到他的动作，一只手攥着枕头一只手抱着肚子，完全保持着之前的姿势，只有泪水时不时的从眼角滑落。  
怎么了？  
尼禄也把手放到了V的肚皮上，随之感受到的震动让他明白里面的生命正在折磨他的孕育者。  
嘘，安静点，让他休息一下。  
他将少许魔力凝聚在掌心，轻轻抚摸被撑开的皮肤，手掌下的震动渐渐平息了下去。  
V的身体颤了一下，缓慢而艰难的转过身来，他的神情依旧是涣散的，然后就这样把额头蹭进了尼禄的颈窝里，断断续续的发出小声啜泣。尼禄将他整个揽进怀里，双腿也交缠在一起，然后张开不似恶魔的半透明莹蓝羽翼，用自己的魔力将两个人裹在了一起。  
不知道过了多少，啜泣声终于停了下来，又过了一段时间，V声音嘶哑的哼了一声。尼禄低头，看到理智的光辉重新回到了墨绿的眼睛。  
“要水么？”尼禄问。  
V摇了摇头，捧住恋人的脸庞索要了一个吻。  
“他还好么？”  
尼禄从吻中脱离。他伸手按上V的肚子，在最后他还是有点失控了，虽然从刚才的情况看大概没什么问题，但他还是想先和V确认一下，自己怕自己伤到了他们。  
“还好。”不知道为什么，V的表情看起来有点不爽，“你之前不想要这个的。”他说。  
当从自己的同性恋人兼半个父亲居然可以怀孕的冲击中缓过来之后，尼禄的第一反应是慌乱的要求打掉这个孩子，但是V想要留下他。  
V对留下自己的子嗣这件事没有任何执念，从某种意义上讲尼禄就是他的后代，但是因为两个人的结合，尼禄却放弃了拥有自己的孩子的机会。跨性别受孕毕竟是纯血恶魔的特性，即使维吉尔把遗传下来的这一特性丢给了他，这具贫弱的人类身体能够用恶魔的器官受孕的几率依旧低的可以忽略不计，但他就是发生了。  
他知道尼禄为他放弃了多少东西。V渴望被爱却不知道该如何去爱，他不知道自己要怎么做才能回应年轻人炙热的感情和付出，他只想把自己拥有的一切毫无保留全部交出去。  
不惜任何代价的。  
包括这天赐奇迹般得到的尼禄的子嗣。  
“这对你来说负担太大了……”尼禄想要皱眉，但是他忍住了。  
尼禄曾经一直想要个自己的孩子，被遗弃的经历让他对拥有子嗣这件事有着不同的欲求。他渴望的并不是延续自己的血脉，而是单纯的有一个自己的孩子，然后不抛弃他，从出生起就和他在一起，尽自己所能的去爱他。  
但是随着年龄的增长和思想的成熟，他开始意识到父母和孩子到底是一种怎么样的存在。他不确定以那种方式成长起来的自己，到底能不能为一个好父亲，而最重要的是，孩子不应该、也无法成为弥补童年遗憾的工具。现在的尼禄对这件事已经相当释然了，对他而言，比起已经过去的曾经，更重要的是眼前所拥有的人。  
孕育和生产对健康的女性来说都是伴随着痛苦的考验，而V虽然拥有了恶魔的特性却没有那强大的生命力，用这具比一般人还要孱弱的男性身体去孕育新的生命，他要面临的不是只痛苦，还有——  
危险。  
尼禄至今不知道V要如何诞下肚子里生命，他和维吉尔交流后只是告诉自己交给他们来处理就行。  
那是种很荒唐的感觉，他们回来了那么久，那却是维吉尔和V第一次也是唯一一次站到了长辈的位置上面对自己。尼禄当然不在乎什么长幼尊卑，他对竖起中指用fuck you和自己的老父亲打招呼毫无心理压力，但是那让尼禄意识到，V已经下好了决心。他不同意这个孩子的存在是因为担心V的身体，但如果对方已经做出了决定，那他就应该站到他的身边支持他，而不是成为他的阻力。  
“一起”这件事，对他和V来说都有着非凡的意义。  
所以尼禄不能再迷惘、迟疑、不安，如果连他都在惶恐，那V要怎么办？  
“我之前不确定自己是否做好了准备成为一个父亲。”尼禄已经不再去想某些事情会不会发生，他现在只会考虑事情发生了以后自己该如何应对他们，“但既然你已经接纳了他，我没理由继续否定他。”他温柔的抚摸着V的腹部，那里面有他和他的孩子，“不论如何，爱自己的孩子并不需要理由不是么？”  
“我确实想把我能给你的全部给你。”V抿起嘴唇，男孩微妙的理解错了他不爽的原因，“但我现在开始后悔了。”  
尼禄诧异的瞪大了眼睛。  
“他还没有出生，就已经开始和我瓜分你了。”V小声嘟囔，视线悠悠的飘向了一边。  
尼禄噗的一声笑了出来。  
“这说法好像你打算把我片成片和他一人一半？”他困扰的露出无法自抑的笑容，在心理年龄这个层面V比他大了许多，而实际上对方也确实拥有远超外表的成熟思虑，但有些时候，V的反应真的可爱的让甚至让他迷茫，“我在学习如何当一个父亲，但在此之前我先是属于你的，对我来说你永远是的最重要的，你明明知道的。”尼禄陈述事实。  
“………………”  
V沉默，尼禄的表情告诉他，对方根本没意识到自己说出来的话意味着什么，但V觉得自己差不多可以开始融化了。  
“Wow……嗯、诶？”  
尼禄一脸困惑的被V摁进了床垫里，他看着自己的恋人翻身跨坐上来，一把抹去脸上未干的泪痕，弯下腰让圆鼓的孕肚贴上了自己的小腹，然后低头啃咬了他的嘴唇。透明的津液在唇齿分离时拉出细长的银丝，V仰头扯断它，然后张开饱满的双唇伸出舌尖缓慢的舔舐掉沾在上面的液体。  
深绿的眸子在逆光中俯瞰着他。  
“第二轮。”

 

“尼禄……啊、轻……嘶……”  
V双手抓着尼禄的肩膀，双腿环着他的腰。虽然是骑乘的姿势，但他已经放弃了自己动作，完全把体重交给了那双半透明的翅膀，任由对方托着自己的身体上下抽动。他的阴茎夹在两个人之间，被隆起的孕肚顶到尼禄的小腹上，随着动作上下磨蹭。这个角度比之前更容易顶到深处，几乎每一次进入都会触到底端的粘膜或紧闭的入口。V在疼痛与快感的夹缝中战栗着，细白的指尖狠狠扣入青年的皮肤。  
尼禄不打算处理肩膀的刺痛，他埋首于V单薄的胸口，执着的在上面留下连片的红痕。最近这里似乎有了鼓起的迹象，就像刚开始发育的少女，还不能称为“胸部”，只是微小的几乎可以忽略不计的起伏。恶魔的幼崽只要魔力就能成长，但人类的孩子则需由母体负责喂养，这具躯体在孕育了生命后是否同时获得了哺育的能力，没有人知道答案。  
尼禄伸手捏住V小巧的乳尖，这里已经在之前被吮吸啃咬到红肿，他轻轻捻了一下，随即收获了一声甜美的呻吟。在之前的性事中，乳首只众多敏感带的其中之一，但在V怀孕之后，用啃噬对乳首进行刺激好像多了一些新的糟糕意味。尼禄将舌头贴上硬挺的乳粒，从下至上，用粗糙的舌苔给予这个粉色的小东西温和的刺激，但只是这样，就足以让怀中的躯体抖的好似狂风中飘零的落叶。V的这里如此敏感，如果他真的可以分泌乳汁，那他会在哺乳的过程中勃起么？  
对某个糟糕画面的想象的让尼禄在下腹绷紧的同时感到了吃味，他多少理解了V之前的不爽，但他并没有为此感到太多不安。  
他是他的，他也是他的，他们拥有彼此。  
他们已经经历过一次被认为是永恒的分别，但他还是回到了他的身边，已经再没有什么东西能够介入他们之间了。  
他们的子嗣不能、其他的也不能。  
V咬着牙呻吟，他敏感的乳尖一边被尼禄捏在手里一边被尼禄含在嘴角，同时屁股里吞着的东西又涨大了一圈，几乎连孕期柔软的近似于发情的穴肉都要被撑裂。他大概能猜到那一瞬间青年在脑海里进行了什么糟糕的想象，这让他的眼皮抽了一下，他伸手攥住银灰色的短发猛地将黏在自己胸口上的脑袋向后拉开，完全不管这个力度会不会让对方颈椎骨折，低头和那双薄唇啃咬在了一起。  
尼禄的双手环抱上了他的脊背，他的动作很轻，温柔的抚摸带有安慰的意思。作为回应，V晃了晃自己的腰。  
他知道尼禄一直在不安。  
对方把情绪藏得很好，但他依旧看的出来。在未知面前，没有人能做到绝对冷静，事实上V也不知道事情最终会发展到什么地步。  
最近他总是会回想起逆卡巴拉树上的终战之日，现在与过去是那么的相似，却又那么的不同。但不论过去还是现在，不论在前面等着他的东西变成了什么，V很清楚，只要这温暖的温度还在，自己就能走下去。  
V将指尖从尼禄的肩膀上拔了出来，用同样的力度抚上对方结实的脊背。  
激烈的撕咬变成了温柔的亲吻。

 

 

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> 还有一点后日谈，有时间再写吧_(:з」∠)_  
> 那什么，虽然我吃的挺杂，但极端反感【崽子喜欢一个然后疏离另一个，被喜欢的还特别护犊子，另一个被冷落在边上吃味】这种展开  
> 请不要拿这个戳我，非常感谢非常感谢非常感谢


End file.
